


Float Trip

by Jsq86



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec contemplates his inability to tan, Book!Malec, M/M, One Shot, Some Humor, a short fic that's been sitting on my computer for a few years, float trip, i have no idea if you can actually float down the hudson river, i may or may not add a sexy tent scene to it at some point, rated teen for light kissing and innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsq86/pseuds/Jsq86
Summary: Malec and friends go on a float trip





	Float Trip

Alec wasn’t really sure how or when he had agreed to going on a float trip down the Hudson River with everyone, but somehow it had happened and well, now he was crammed in a canoe with Magnus as they idly floated along. Not surprisingly, they were last in their little caravan, behind Jace and Clary, and Simon and Isabelle, and seemed to be lagging behind quite a bit. It was hard to keep up, though, when only one person was doing all of the paddling. Twisting his head behind him, Alec saw Magnus with his head back, arms sprawled over the sides of the small boat, the sun bronzing his already golden skin. Alec let out an exasperated sigh and brought the paddle back in the boat, the plastic clunking against the wood as tiny droplets splashed onto his arm.  
“Problem, love?” he heard Magnus mumble from behind him. Alec twisted his head around again.  
“I just don’t see why _I_ have to be the one to paddle. I mean look at how far away we are. Could you at least _attempt_ to help me?” Magnus brought his arms back in the boat and sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“You know I’d be perfectly willing to let you suntan if you could, you know, get a tan,” Magnus smirked, and leaned over to grab his own oar. Alec made a face.  
“I don’t _want_ to tan, andit’snotbecauseican’t!” he said quickly and pointed a finger at Magnus before he could interject. “I _want_ to catch up to the others.” Magnus held up his hands in surrender and stuck his oar in the water and together they both started paddling.  
Alec was glad Magnus hadn’t tried to argue with him about tanning, although he knew Magnus had wanted to. Magnus was right: Alec couldn’t tan. In fact, he could feel himself getting redder by the minute despite the fact that he’d put on the highest SPF sunscreen one could use before it stopped being relevant. He just hoped they would reach their campsite soon so he could find some shade. He supposed if he ever went outside, he wouldn’t have to worry about getting burnt every time he did actually go out in the sun, but then that would’ve involved many many days of actually being, you know, outside. It just seemed like a lot of unnecessary time outdoors, to Alec. He was perfectly content staying inside and avoiding bugs and any other such nonsense he didn’t need to deal with. He already spent enough of his time dispatching demons on a daily basis. And now he was being forced outside on his day off? Life was cruel.  
The two paddled for a few minutes before Alec heard the sound of Magnus’s oar drop inside the canoe and felt the vibrations of Magnus’s feet as he clambered up to where Alec was sitting in the front of the small boat.  
“You know,” Magnus said into Alec’s ear, “we can’t even see the others anymore and this would be a _great_ opportunity to be alone for a bit…” Alec swallowed as he felt Magnus grab the oar out of his hand and set it down in the boat.  
“Magnus,” Alec managed to choke out, “what is it you think we’re going to be able to do in a boat that’s barely big enough for the two of us?” Magnus’s answer came as Alec felt the warlock’s lips on his neck.  
“Oh there’s plenty we can do,” Magnus said as he reached around to undo Alec’s lifejacket.  
Alec huffed. “What if somebody sees us?”  
“No one will see us, I promise,” Magnus said and managed to slip off the lifejacket. He made a go for Alec’s shorts next but the younger boy wasn’t having any of that.  
“Magnus, come on, I really don’t think this is a good idea,” he said and stood up. But while attempting to turn around to face the warlock, his feet got tangled and before either knew what was happening, Alec was in the water.  
Magnus braced himself from the splash of the river water and shook his head.  
“Ooh, he is not going to be happy about that,” he muttered to himself and chuckled. Peering over the edge, he waited for Alec to surface, but after a few more seconds and no shadowhunter, he began to worry.  
“Alec?” he called, and looked around the boat. “Alexander, this isn’t funny,” he said more sternly. Starting to panic, he dropped to his knees to get a closer look into the water, but couldn’t make out anything under the murky surface. “Shit,” he muttered to himself and stood up again. Suddenly, before Magnus could prepare himself, he felt the boat rock and barely managed an expletive before he was in the water himself. As he broke the surface of the water, shaking his hair out in the process, he looked over to see Alec, his head and arms propped on the now capsized boat. The shadowhunter grinned and waggled his fingers at the warlock in a mock greeting. Magnus sneered and swam to the boat.  
“It’s funny how _I’m_ being punished for _your_ inability to stand in a boat properly,” Magnus said. Alec just shrugged, then sucked in a breath and went under. Magnus blinked then felt a hand tug at his until he was pulled under the water and up into the capsized canoe. He took in a breath as he broke the surface of the water again.  
“Careful not to hit your head,” he heard Alec say; no light penetrated the metal surface of the boat. Magnus carefully felt above him with his hand until he grasped one of the wooden benches.  
“What are you doing under here?” he laughed. He heard the water around them lap before he felt a pair of lips cautiously touch his, seeking them out in the darkness.  
“I know this isn’t quite what you had in mind,” Alec breathed, “but maybe we could wait till we get to the campsite after we *ahem* pitch the tent.” Magnus wrapped his free arm around Alec’s waist and brought him closer, his lips grazing Alec’s jaw.  
“Was that an innuendo?” he said against the boy’s skin. Alec only laughed and pushed himself under the water. Magnus sighed, and then followed suit.  
As he resurfaced, he heard Isabelle calling their names. “Guys! What happened?” she called through cupped hands.  
“Alec tipped us over,” he shouted back and felt the shadowhunter splash him. They waited until Jace and Clary were close enough in the raft to haul Alec up and together, he and Magnus righted their canoe.  
“I guess it’s a good thing we didn’t make you guys hold any of the equipment,” Simon quipped. Alec helped Magnus into the raft and they carefully stepped into the canoe. 

After a much needed shower at the campsite (Magnus provided the soap), the gang pitched their tents and made a fire. Their night was filled with hot dogs, s’mores, and stories, and before long, Jace and Clary, and Simon and Isabelle had all retreated to their respective tents.  
“You know, I’m glad you guys talked me into this,” Alec admitted as he and Magnus stayed up to look at the stars.  
“Yeah?” Magnus said, actually quite surprised by this revelation. “Yeah,” Alec shrugged. “I mean, other than bringing the Hudson River with me in my hair, this has been pretty fun.”  
“Well I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself,” Magnus said and turned to plant a kiss on Alec’s lips. But Alec didn’t let the warlock stop at just one and soon he was crawling into Magnus’s lap, straddling him, his hands twined in the warlock’s hair.  
“I guess we did wait until the tent was pitched,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s mouth. “Well, not quite, but it’s getting there,” Alec replied and Magnus snickered, putting a hand in front of his mouth. Alec laughed too, then held a finger to his lips as Magnus tried to hold it in. “Sshh!” Alec laughed. “Everyone is sleeping!” This caused Magnus to laugh even harder. “Yes, that’s what they’re doing, _sleeping_ ,” and Alec could almost see the air quotes.  
“By the angel, you’re going to ruin it,” Alec whined and leaned his forehead against Magnus’s. “Those are my siblings you’re referring to.”  
“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” Magnus chuckled. “Come on, let’s make good use of that tent.”


End file.
